Aphrodite's Diary
by HadesXPersephone4ever
Summary: See what the goddess of Love and Beauty thinks about her marriage, match-making, her son, her love life, and the couples around Olympus and the Underworld. Packed with humorous thoughts and Artemis just can't get enough other then reading it now and then.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back with a new story, well this has journal entries the goddess Aphrodite (I didn't know which one to do anyway) Well, tell me if you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>1212_

_I couldn't think of anything to write in this journal, so I'll start with my love life. I can't believe I'm married to the crippled god, Hephaestus, and I didn't want to believe it. I would rather go to Ares or Apollo, even the monster Cerberus looks more handsome then him (Forgive me uncle). I didn't know what to say, but since the almighty king of the gods is my father, in some stories I hardly read and think are true, I had no choice. I was originally going to pick Ares or Apollo._

_I'm the goddess of beauty, right? Then should I have ALL the gods around me, well my uncle, you know him, the "Rich One," you know even I can't say my uncle's name. He just stood back, no emotion on his face. He's not like Zeus or Poseidon. He was standing next to a goddess matching my own beauty, I remember her. Persephone is a great friend, and when her mother isn't looking, I usually do her make-up, and not that she has one of the handsomest gods on Olympus. He's HOT okay! End of discussion._

_Well, I want to talk about Artemis. She's a great friend too, but I can't stand how she hunts day in and day out. She covered the title being the Goddess of the Hunt, well I for one am the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but even Persephone matches me in Beauty._

_I would write more, but my hand needs a pedicure, see ya!_

_-Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite_

* * *

><p><em>1312_

_I'm back, and I missed a WHOLE day. Why I'm happy about that is because I wanted to write in you AFTER my pedicure, but something else caught my attention which I am about to state right here and now!_

_I was walking through the main hall in Olympus and I was stopped by my son. Eros is so adorable. He's the god of Love, and I can see he has my form written ALL over him!_

_Well, that cutie of a son of mine found love in a girl named Psyche. The girl is beautiful I'll tell you, and I know beauty when I see it. Like Persephone._

_Well back to the story. He came running past me with the girl, and being what I am –I'm kind of like Demeter with Persephone—an overprotective mother. Well, you guys don't know the REAL story behind them. There was a contest and even though my Uncle didn't want to get married, he and Persephone had been seeing each other –and ALL the gods and goddesses knew about it (It was soooo cute! Curse my Uncle being more loving then anything on this Earth, he's actually really kind and speaks to his pets and understands them). You know what, there's a LOT about them, so I'll stop here and get to it another time._

_Back to Eros, I followed him and this little girl and they sat in Persephone's garden. Persephone was there – much to her demise-, YES SHE WANTED TO BE WITH HER HUSBAND YEAR ROUND. But to make it fair, my Uncle – that's right—MY UNCLE… not Hermes, my Uncle made the deal for haft the year she stays with him so her mother can still have her close to her. But anyways (Sorry, this couple is the cutest I can't stop writing about them) my son asked Persephone something and she handed him a rose, and he gave it to Psyche. How cute._

_Well, I'll talk about Artemis now. She and I very much go to this mortal school when we're in our human forms. People call her Star while they call me Beauty. I mean how specific can you get._

_Well, we go to Lyke High School in Sparta, Greek. Artemis starts prank wars with Hermes and I'm with the muses. Not even Apollo can stop her. Well, I shouldn't talk about the things that negatively hit me today. I'm focused on what's good for my skin right about now. Well I'll write later. I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this writing in a diary thing!_

_Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite_


	2. Chapter 2

**14/12**

Hey, back again, miss me? Well, I couldn't have been more right. Hera I've seen as a jealous wife isn't actually jealous, just heartbroken. If Zeus is allowed to have affairs, so should Hera. I mean really.

Zeus if you wanted to be married, you should have found someone you can love FOREVER. Like my Uncle and Persephone. Come on people, having affairs is just gross. Okay, I'll admit I've done this too, but I've grown attached to this Love is a Drug thing. Anyway back to the Zeus and Hera thing, if Zeus can go and get whatever HE wants, so should Hera, I mean it's only fair.

Why should Zeus be the only one NOT committed to his vow and Hera is? Well Hera, you should really get a man that loves you. This is why I made an Immortal god to be Hera's only… don't tell Zeus. His name is Iccurus [Ick-cure-us]. He has all the things Hera wants. Well, I should do something I never done before, give Hera divorce papers! Wish me luck!

Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite

* * *

><p><strong>1512**

Not falling in love huh? Well, my plan worked and Iccurus is now Hera's and Hera's only. Hera was actually glad someone other than my Uncle stood up for her. It just so happens that I walked right into a conversation with Zeus, Hera, and my Uncle. My Uncle was talking about his affairs and Hera's problems and when Zeus was getting sleepy of this, instead of Hera usually slapping him to wake him up, my Uncle has had enough and zapped Zeus lightly and it was enough for Zeus to pay attention the whole time.

Well, I went in when Hera was about to speak. I said that some Immortal god wants to meet Hera, and then that's when Love at First Sight came to be. Well, I wish I could say the same to Artemis and Athena. Virgins huh, well they don't understand that with every great man comes an even greater woman… wow that's like newfound. But it's true.

Well, I'm writing this while Ares is sleeping right by me. If only I could teach him that his affairs are affecting me more than ever. I'm actually falling in love with him. Well, I should go before he wakes up and asks what I'm doing and then grabs it and reads it… he's awake, bye.

Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite

* * *

><p><strong>1612**

I'm back, miss me? I know you did, everyone does. That is when I'm in bed with them. But other than that, I'm not as missed. I LOVE my little boy. His golden hair and blue eyes are permanent images in my heart.

I couldn't love anyone more than my son… who is now 18 YEARS OLD! He grew up way to fast. Yes I said little, but as in little, I was talking about his teen years, like 17. Anyway, he'll still be my little boy!

Okay, try listening to Ares and his so called music. I say its ear bleeding noise. Yes, Uncle listens to music that is louder and faster, but at least he can sing the words (No one else can btw), otherwise, I don't want to hear Ares screech at the top of his lungs!

Hardly, I never think of anything so vile, but then I realized it WAS supposed to be like that. For one, I'm going back to the time when I overheard Artemis talking to Zeus saying she wants to be a VIRGIN forever. Unacceptable I thought, but no, she's also stubborn. I tried making her to fall in love, to no results whatsoever. Then I found out that my powers won't affect her since her favorite uncle who is Uncle, placed her in this love repel veil and so my magic, nor my son's, or most importantly, EROS, can't get her to fall in love. She either falls in love on her own or not!

Clearly I was working too hard to realize I'm working overtime here. Well, enough complaining I guess, see yea! Till next time!

Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite


End file.
